At present, OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) displays have advantages such as low power consumption, high contrast, high color gamut, flexible display, etc., and thus more and more attention is paid to the OLED displays.
The OLED displays may be divided into PMOLED (Passive matrixorganic light emitting diode) displays and AMOLED (Active-matrix organic light emitting diode) displays according to a drive mode.
AMOLED displays have a manufacturing process as follows. In a first step, OLED materials are evaporated onto a LTPS (Low Temperature Poly-silicon) back panel by an evaporation method according to a predetermined procedure. And in a second step, red, green and blue pixel units are formed on the LTPS back panel using patterns on a metal mask plate. In the manufacturing process of the metal mask plate, after a metal mask is completely attached on a metal mask receiving frame by a fixture, the metal mask is to be welded to the metal mask receiving frame to form the metal mask plate.